1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward systems for securing communications (e.g., with traffic management centers or the like), and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trend in the transportation industry is to utilize more cost-effective modes of communication between traffic management centers (TMCs) and traffic controllers located at or near street intersections. The traffic controllers typically comprise, or are otherwise in operative communication with, traffic lights/signals, surveillance cameras, sensors, detectors, etc., one or more of which may be housed in field traffic cabinets at or near the intersections. The traffic controllers and other devices capable of communicating with the TMC often utilize Ethernet and Internet Protocol (IP) based field communications or the like to communicate with and interconnect signalized intersections. A further trend is the utilization of wireless communication protocols for communicating with TMCs and/or traffic controllers.
With the use of Ethernet and Internet as common platforms of choice in many new transportation management applications, there is an increased possibility for security breaches into such traffic networks. Accordingly, current and future traffic management systems may be vulnerable to attack or abuse from unauthorized intruders, e.g., “hackers” or insiders operating outside their authority, gaining access to the system using stolen or “cracked” security information or using authorized emergency control devices to manipulate traffic signals, etc. Such attacks may endanger public safety, erode public confidence in the traffic control and enforcement systems, and reduce municipal revenues.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cost-effective system and method for improving the security of communications for traffic controllers, such as, for example, controllers, detectors, surveillance cameras, uninterruptible power supply systems, and other devices supporting an IP or web based user interface or the like.